Almas Perdidas
by Only D
Summary: La vida después de la muerte de quien amamos es desgarradora, nada es fácil pero siempre se puede encontrar una razón para vivir. Nota 1: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Riyoko Ikeda (pertenecen al Manga y Animé La Rosa de Versalles.) Nota 2: Para ver ilustraciones de este fanfic, busca en fcbk la página Only D
1. Chapter 1

**El Encuentro...**

* * *

Una tarde cualquiera en París, un alto hombre subió los peldaños de la entrada del recién inaugurado _Museo De Louvre_ *. Quien lo hubiera visto en detalle, habría notado de inmediato que se esforzaba demasiado en no llamar la atención. Pese a sus esfuerzos, sus pasos resonaron en las baldosas del primer salón del edificio haciendo evidente su presencia. Tomó una de las guías que se le ofrecían a los visitantes y se adentró en el vestíbulo mientras pensaba que era prácticamente imposible que un retrato de la reina recién ajusticiada estuviera en exhibición.

Llevó su mano al tricornio que cubría su cabello en un intento de ocultar su rostro y pasar desapercibido cuando un par de hombres transitaron a su lado, apuró el tranco y caminó por los largos pasillos hasta que un cuadro, que ciertamente no era el que buscaba, llamó su atención. Recordó que según la guía de arte, que hojeó mientras caminaba, esa área estaba destinada sólo a obras de desconocidos artistas locales. En cuanto llegó frente al lienzo, notó que no estaba solo, la figura de un alto y delgado hombre estaba de pie a su lado observando la misma pintura.

-Pensé que había sido quemado con todo lo de mi familia cuando saquearon la propiedad... Me alegra que el maestro Armand por fin sea reconocido como se merece.

La voz del desconocido hizo que la piel de su espalda se erizara, miró consternado a la figura que estaba junto a él, no la había reconocido debido a su extrema delgadez, pero, sobre todo, debido a que su maravilloso cabello rubio estaba cortado sobre los hombros y cubierto con gastado sombrero.

-Oscar…Oscar... Dios mío eres tú...- Fersen giró sobre sus talones y la abrazó con desesperación mientras hablaba en apenas un murmullo.

-Cuidado...- susurró ella en su oído y sin responder su abrazo –No muestres tanta efusividad a un hombre desconocido.

Fersen se separó de ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos, vio que pese a sus frías palabras, sus intensos ojos azules estaban húmedos de emoción. La tomó de un brazo y la guió con delicadeza a una banqueta que había en un recoveco del pasillo.

-Te creí muerta…- dijo ansioso y de forma un tanto torpe.

-Todos lo creen- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Tu cabello… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- los ojos del conde se posaron en los mechones rubios que apenas sobresalían bajo el sombrero. En seguida, su mirada recorrió su delgado cuerpo, notó que mantenía el brazo derecho doblado sobre su regazo y que el mismo estaba completamente quieto. Se asombró nuevamente por su delgadez.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- habló recordándole que estaban hablando de su otrora perfecta cabellera , pues había notado que sus ojos vagaban por su cuerpo –En la actualidad los hombres usan el cabello de esta forma.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?- Fersen miró nuevamente su rostro.

-Vivo con una pareja de amigos- dijo cansada -Es poco el tiempo que estaré ahí, así que es una estadía más bien temporal- agregó con una mirada impasible.

-Se perdió tu pista… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- trató de tomar la mano que estaba sobre su regazo, ella se movió alejándose de él.

-André murió...- los azules ojos que habían permanecido fríos y distantes, se llenaron de lágrimas –Eso ocurrió, él murió y yo estoy viviendo un tiempo prestado.

-Lo lamento mucho...- musitó Fersen pensando en su adorada María Antonieta, su mirada se humedeció también, respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus emociones - ¿Por qué dices que vives tiempo prestado?- la miró preocupado.

-Estoy enferma y lisiada- su voz sonó fría e impersonal al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a cubrirse con un halo de frialdad, bajó la vista y la depositó en el brazo que permanecía inmóvil sobre su regazo –He tardado más de lo que he querido en morir...- sus labios formaron una triste mueca en cuanto dejó de hablar.

-No digas eso, por favor- el conde observó su delgado rostro y, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la vista hacia el cuadro frente al cual se habían encontrado. Lamentó darse cuenta que no había rastro alguno de la fiera amazona retratada en la mujer que tenía delante de él. Después de meditar un par de segundos, respiró profundo antes de pronunciar lo que estaba pensando –Ven conmigo, a ella no la pude proteger… déjame hacerlo contigo.

-No necesito que me protejas...- contestó Oscar con simpleza -Sólo una persona me ha protegido y por eso está muerta... André está muerto por esa causa...- su voz sonó cargada de amargura.

-Entonces, deja que te cuide...- Fersen insistió –Siempre hemos sido amigos... déjame hacer algo por ti en retribución a todos los años durante los cuales nos apoyaste a ella y a mí...- apenas pudo terminar la frase, sentía la garganta apretada -No puedo marcharme sabiendo que alguien a quien quiero tanto sufre... necesito que me dejes hacer algo... no puedo ser nuevamente un observador... hazlo por mí... por favor...- sus ojos brillaron emocionados -Ven conmigo a Suecia...

Oscar no contestó, después de mirarlo con una tristeza infinita, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

 _(*) Tras la Revolución francesa que implicó la abolición de la monarquía, el **Palacio del Louvre** fue destinado (por decreto de mayo de 1791) a funciones artísticas y científicas, concentrándose en él al año siguiente las colecciones de la corona. Parte del Louvre se abrió por primera vez al público como museo el 8 de noviembre de 1793 **(es decir casi un mes después de la ejecución de Maria Antonieta)**. Ésta era una solución lógica, habida cuenta de que estaba ocupado por las academias y porque, ya en 1778, se había elaborado el proyecto de utilizar su Gran Galería como pinacoteca. Lo novedoso de la medida fue que se nacionalizaban bienes de propiedad real, y que el acceso era libre pues no se limitaba al público culto ni se regulaba mediante visitas concertadas, como sí ocurría en los Uffizi y en el Museo del Prado durante sus primeros años._

* * *

 **Espero les guste este texto, si es así no olviden dejar un review con su opinión y sobre todo cuéntenme si les "tinca" que continúe la historia o llegamos hasta aquí no más XDDDD. Un abrazo y como siempre... ¡Gracias por Leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soledad...**

* * *

 _André enlazó su mano a la de ella tratando de tranquilizarla, Oscar realizó un gesto de asentimiento mientras miraba atentamente el rostro del hombre al que amaba, con esa señal, él comenzó a abrirse paso en su carne estrecha y húmeda. Un dolor inesperado la hizo temblar asustada, él soltó su mano y, sin dejar de moverse, acarició con ternura infinita su indomable cabello mientras susurraba en su oído palabras de amor. Un fuerte suspiro escapó de sus delgados labios cuando una sensación completamente desconocida y placentera comenzó a inundarla. Un tanto asustada por las emociones que jamás había imaginado, se concentró durante unos segundos en el golpeteo suave y rítmico que sentía en su pecho desnudo, conmovida se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía eran los latidos de los corazones de ambos, pues no sólo sus cuerpos estaban tratando de fundirse en uno solo._

 _-André… amor mío mírame- susurró._

 _Sonrió cuando vio frente a sí el rostro del hombre al cual había decidido entregar su virginidad tardía, una virginidad que había conservado durante treinta y tres años, no como una prueba de virtud, sino más bien como una prueba de la profunda negación en la que había vivido toda su vida. Posó su mirada zafiro en los ojos esmeralda del que ahora era su esposo, su corazón se contrajo al ver su pupila izquierda carente de luz. André de inmediato reconoció la desesperación que la había inundado, como siempre, sabía lo que ella pensaba aunque Oscar no pronunciara ni una palabra o aunque él casi ya no pudiera verla._

 _-No pienses en el pasado… quédate aquí conmigo- susurró antes de besarla lento y profundo._

El llanto de un infante la despertó, antes de abrir los párpados levantó la mano izquierda y rozó con la punta de los dedos sus delgados y fríos labios, nuevamente había rememorado en sueños la noche en que se había entregado al hombre que la había acompañado toda su vida.

Cuando se animó a abrir los ojos, debió pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba imprudentemente entre las raídas cortinas que cubrían de forma precaria la ventana del sencillo cuarto en el que dormía. Con esfuerzo se apoyó en el codo izquierdo para erguirse. Estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina y a los movimientos que menos molestia le causaban, pues una vez despierta, no podía continuar acostada o un violento acceso de tos la ahogaría, situación que no sólo sería molesta para ella, sino que además preocuparía a todos y eso no lo podía permitir, día a día se esforzaba en pasar desapercibida para las personas con las que compartía el pequeño apartamento en el centro de París.

Se sentó en la cama y observó durante algunos segundos los blancos y pequeños dedos se sus pies, respiró profundo y de un solo impulso se levantó. Caminó hasta el humilde tocador, notó una barra de jabón sobre una limpia toalla de lino, ambas cosas estaban acomodadas con delicadeza junto a la jofaina de porcelana que estaba llena de agua fresca. Sonrió al pensar en Rosalie, la dulce mujer se empeñaba en atenderla de la mejor manera posible a pesar de su renuencia a pedir cualquier cosa. Levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo del peinador, su mirada vagó por sus rasgos pálidos, los ángulos de su nariz, mentón y pómulos lucían cada vez más afilados debido a la delgadez que la estaba consumiendo. Reparó en su cabello, había crecido y estaba casi rozando sus estrechos hombros, hizo nota mental de pedir unas tijeras prestadas para cortarlo. Después del pequeño inventario, movió la cabeza para alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento y comenzó a prepararse para enfrentar un nuevo día.

-o-

-Lady Oscar, en seguida le sirvo una taza de leche- habló Rosalie en cuanto vio aparecer en el comedor a la alta mujer que había sido su protectora –He sido muy clara con Bernard, si hoy no trae chocolate, es mejor que no regrese a casa- sonrió de forma encantadora mientras mecía a François sobre sus rodillas para que el niño dejara de llorar.

-¿Los dientes?- contestó la ex militar mientras miraba al rubio infante de apenas un año de edad.

-Sí...- suspiró cansada -No deja de llorar mi pobre niño... ¡¿No me diga que la despertó?!- se cubrió la boca asustada –Lo lamento mucho, Lady Oscar- se puso de pie con el infante en brazos.

-Rosalie, por favor deja de llamarme así- Oscar sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba algunos rizos del hijo de sus amigos –Llevamos casi cuatro años viviendo juntas… y creo que a estas alturas has hecho mucho más por mí, de lo que yo hice por ti.

-No, no, no, no- rebatió con dulzura –Usted salvó a Bernard de la muerte y a mí me dio un futuro fuera de las calles… siéntese, le serviré el desayuno.

-No te preocupes…no tengo hambre- caminó hasta la puerta y descolgó su sombrero del perchero de la entrada –Iré a retirar algo de dinero al banco…

-¿Vendrá a almorzar?- preguntó esperanzada.

-No lo sé…- notó como los ojos de la dulce mujer se entristecían ante su respuesta –Pero te prometo que estaré aquí para la hora de la cena- trató de confortarla.

-¡Maravilloso! Bernard me comentó que Alain estaba en la ciudad, me prometió buscarlo para invitarlo a comer con nosotros.

-Nos vemos más tarde- fue su única respuesta antes de salir a la calle. No pudo decirle a Rosalie que no quería ver a Alain, pues verlo solo le recordaba su pasado.

Caminó algunas cuadras hasta que encontró un carruaje de alquiler, pagó el importe del arriendo de todas las butacas al cochero e instruyó.

-Al _Couvent des Célestins,_ por favor.

-Ese lugar está abandonado, monsieur- contestó el desdentado hombre.

 _-_ Le he pagado para que me lleve a donde le indico, limítese a hacer eso- contestó de manera parca antes de acomodarse en el carro.

El hombre hizo un gesto adusto y puso en movimiento el vehículo. Cuando descendió en el lugar de destino, le dio instrucciones al cochero de volver por ella a media tarde, en cuanto la berlina se puso en movimiento, caminó pausadamente por los descuidados jardines del antiguo convento. Suspiró desanimada al no encontrar ninguna flor, resignada se dirigió hacia las tumbas.

-Hoy no te pude traer nada, amor mío...- murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a una lápida –Te prometo que la próxima vez que venga, no faltarán las rosas blancas que tanto te gustaban- limpió cuidadosamente con la mano izquierda, cada una de las hojas secas que habían caído sobre la superficie de la piedra.

-¿André está sepultado aquí?

Miró asustada al hombre que estaba de pie frente a la tumba.

-Fersen... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- su voz vibró furiosa, ese era su santuario.

-Te he seguido durante días- contestó sin acercarse –Perdóname por haber transgredido tu intimidad.

-No debiste hacerlo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –No tenías derecho a venir aquí- un sollozo quebró su voz.

-Oscar…- se acercó a ella de forma rápida y se sentó a su lado.

-Vete de aquí- le suplicó entre lágrimas –No debes estar aquí... déjame sola- insistió.

Fersen levantó sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, aguantó con estoicismo los puñetazos que ella le propinaba mientras trataba de soltarse de su abrazo, después de unos minutos, sintió como Oscar cedía y finalmente comenzaba a llorar desconsolada sobre su pecho.

-No estás sola mi querida y valiente Oscar… no estás sola- susurró contra la cabeza de su otrora mejor amiga.

* * *

 _(*) El **Convento de los Celestinos de París** (en francés: Couvent des Célestins de Paris) fue un antiguo convento situado cerca de la Place de la Bastille en París, Francia._

 _Fue el segundo cementerio más importante para la realeza después de la Basílica de Saint-Denis. El prestigioso convento se encuentra cerca del Hôtel Saint-Pol, la residencia favorita de Carlos V y de Carlos VI en la zona del Marais. Muchos de los príncipes de alto rango de su corte fueron enterrados en el convento._

 _Sin embargo, el convento fue profanado durante la Revolución Francesa. Después de la revolución, algunas de las lápidas fueron recuperadas por Alexandre Lenoir. En particular, la tumba del rey León V de Armenia se colocó en su Musée des Monuments Français en la Basílica de Saint-Denis._

* * *

 **No me culpen por la tristeza, porque les prometo que pagué el importe en lágrimas mientras escribía… Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si así fue ya saben… un review alivia la pena _.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Orgullo_** …

* * *

El conde sacó un fino pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió, la delgada mujer continuaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, rehusándose a mirarlo. Cuando vio que ella se movía para tomar lo que él le ofrecía con la mano izquierda, lamentó haber sido tan descuidado, había puesto la prenda al alcance de su diestra, olvidado por completo el problema físico que la otrora comandante sufría.

-La lápida tiene otro nombre...- Fersen comenzó a hablar tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-Alain se ocupó del cuerpo de André, con tantos cadáveres en París, las únicas opciones para el pueblo eran una tumba robada o una fosa común... y yo... yo no estaba en condiciones de ocuparme de su funeral... solo después de algunas semanas pude ponerme de pie… al menos sé dónde está su cuerpo aunque en la lápida no lleve su nombre.

-Puedo ayudarte a conseguir una tumba en el nuevo cementerio de la ciudad, aún tengo contactos aquí… si me dejas, puedo conseguir un lugar de reposo que tenga su nombre y a donde puedas ir tranquila.

-Arras...- susurró Oscar -Pero aún no es tiempo... cuando llegue el momento, Bernard tiene instrucciones de trasladarnos juntos a una colina en Arras- enderezó la espalda y se alejó del amante de María Antonieta.

-Mi querida Oscar...- Fersen tomó su mano derecha y la apretó entre las suyas; ella trató de moverse incómoda, pero él no se lo permitió -¿Por qué estás empeñada en morir?... Eras una persona tan llena de vida, llena de fuerza e ideales.

-Tú lo has dicho, era... hoy no hay nada de esa persona- sonrió con melancolía al darse cuenta de que Fersen había utilizado la palabra persona y no mujer, él nunca la había visto de esa forma.

-Estuve con tu padre para la fuga de Varennes... él te cree muerta- la miró a los ojos.

-Eso dice, pero sé que no es así- una irónica sonrisa cubrió su rostro –Hace un par de años lo vi en el banco un día que fui a retirar dinero, estaba preguntando por los movimientos de mis ahorros- suspiró con resignación –Pero lo entiendo, para él no soy más que una traidora a la corona- lo miró tranquila –Sé que tengo algún grado de responsabilidad en la toma de la Bastilla, pero no me siento responsable de todo lo que pasó después de ese día, aunque seguramente para él sí lo soy... siempre me dijo que era mi deber cuidar de la familia real- calló al ver como los ojos de Fersen perdían su brillo -Elegí seguir lo que mi corazón dictaba y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no puedo arrepentirme- terminó de hablar mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Renunciaste a todo por André?- preguntó conmovido.

-No. Renuncié a todo por mí, por primera vez en la vida me atreví a hacer lo que yo quería y no lo que todos esperaban...- sus ojos recobraron, por un momento, el orgulloso e intenso brillo de antaño. Observó la malograda tumba y sonrió con tristeza -Ya pronto estaré junto a él nuevamente y todo dejará de existir, cuando eso pase, ya no habrá más dolor para mí ni más vergüenza para mi padre.

-Nuestras elecciones nos llevaron a una vida llena de sufrimiento- susurró Fersen -Yo entregué mi corazón a una monarca y tú a un sirviente- movió la cabeza con pesar mientras su boca formaba una triste sonrisa.

-André era más que un sirviente- levantó el mentón y lo miró herida.

-Lo sé... no me mal intérpretes, sólo lo digo porque parece una cruel broma del destino el que ambos amáramos a seres tan diferentes y ninguno pudiera ser feliz... ni tú amando a un hombre que pertenecía al pueblo, ni yo amando a la primera mujer de la nación... eso hace que me pregunte si en nuestros destinos alguna vez estuvo contemplada la felicidad.

La mujer asintió y se dedicó a contemplar la rugosa piedra de la lápida. Después de un rato, al ver que el conde continuaba obstinadamente a su lado y, al parecer, concentrado en observar las hojas que el viento deslizaba sobre los sucios adoquines, se atrevió a preguntar lo que no terminaba de entender desde que se habían encontrado en el museo.

-Fersen... ¿Qué viniste a hacer a Francia? Ya nada te une a este país.

-Buscaba un retrato de ella... quería verla nuevamente- contestó con un hilo de voz. Levantó la vista y miró el cielo cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer -Debemos irnos... tu resfrío empeorará si te sorprende una tormenta aun estando en la calle.

-Es tisis- contestó tranquila y se puso de pie -¿Hay algún carruaje esperándote?... El mío no vendrá hasta media tarde, me da lo mismo empeorar, pero por respeto a la gente que vive conmigo no quiero hacerlo, no quiero preocupar a Rosalie o a Bernard... ni contagiar de alguna forma a François.

-¿François?

-Su pequeño hijo...- ajustó su sombrero y subió el cuello de su chaqueta.

Fersen admiró en silencio como ella ejecutaba cada movimiento únicamente con la mano izquierda sin siquiera titubear. Antes de que Oscar notara que la estaba mirando, contestó a su pregunta.

-Sí, la berlina que me trajo está a sólo un par de calles... déjame llevarte a dónde vives.

-Gracias- contestó, de forma involuntaria se llevó la mano izquierda a sus labios, depositó un beso en la punta de sus dedos para a continuación apoyarlos len la lápida a modo de despedida. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que Fersen miraba impresionado ese gesto tan íntimo, suspiró y habló mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me quería casar con él... le supliqué que no muriera para que me hiciera su esposa, le rogué a Dios que no se lo llevara para poder tener una oportunidad de ser feliz por una vez en mi vida- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Porque a nadie más puedo decírselo...- Oscar comenzó a caminar.

Fersen la miró conmovido, nunca la había visto tan frágil ni había escuchado de su parte una confesión tan íntima. Ella siempre se había mostrado fría y distante en todo lo relacionado a sus sentimientos, sólo la había visto perder la compostura en dos ocasiones, y ambas las recordaba de forma vívida; la primera cuando bajo la lluvia ella le confesó destrozada que lo amaba pero que siempre había estado resignada a que su amor jamás sería correspondido y la segunda, cuando, desesperada en la emboscada en _Saint Antoine_ , le pidió que salvara a "s _u André_ ".

-Hasta el día en que te ayudé en _Saint Antoine,_ nunca había imaginado que te enamorarías de André- Fersen habló después de unos minutos, pues habían hecho todo el recorrido para salir del abandonado convento en silencio.

-¿Pensaste que siempre iba a estar enamorada de ti?- contestó de forma dura.

-No… no quise decir eso- trató de disculparse -Es sólo que siempre pensé que veías a André como a un hermano.

-Lamentablemente me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo amaba- susurró cuando ya estaban en la calle -Viví tantos años pensando que te amaba, que cuando me di cuenta de que mi gran amor estuvo siempre a mi lado, ya era tarde... André me amó desde siempre y yo sólo acepté mis sentimientos algunos días antes de que él muriera... a veces me pregunto cuál era mi destino en esta tierra, ya que tal como lo dijiste hace un rato, claramente no era ser feliz.

-Ninguno de los dos tuvo ese destino, mi querida Oscar- Fersen se detuvo frente a un discreto carruaje y abrió la puerta -¿Qué instrucciones debo entregarle al cochero?

-Déjame en _Pont Neuf*_ \- subió a la berlina.

Cuando Fersen se sentó frente a ella, vio que se había quitado el sombrero, admiró en silencio su indomable melena rubia -¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Ya te lo dije, los hombres lo usan así- contestó mirando por la ventana del carruaje.

-No eres un hombre.

-Es bastante irónico que precisamente tú, digas algo así- sonrió con displicencia.

-¿Nunca me perdonarás por no haberte correspondido?

-Qué siempre haya aceptado tu vanidad, no significa que acepte de buena forma que hayas menospreciado la vanidad que yo también solía tener- su mirada fue dura.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así…- intentó disculparse –No sé por qué dices que no respetaba tu vanidad, bien sabes que desde que te vi ataviada con ese magnífico vestido, comencé a considerarte como una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido.

-Ese fue un error… Usar ese vestido, fue uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida- lo miró a los ojos –Nunca dejaré de arrepentirme de eso.

-¿Lo dices porque sólo después de eso comencé a admirar tu belleza?- su mirada refulgió molesta -Éramos amigos y mi corazón le pertenecía por completo a Josefina... sólo por eso no pude corresponderte, no fue porque no te viera como a una mujer... no soy ciego, aún ahora, a tus casi treinta y siete años, sigues siendo hermosa pese a que te empeñes en no parecerlo, por lo que, en honor a la amistad que forjamos durante años, te pediré que no vuelvas a dar por sentado situaciones que no conoces, no soy tan superficial como crees.

-No, no eres superficial... pero no me arrepiento sólo por ti, me arrepiento porque André sufrió mucho al verme enamorada de ti- después de esas palabras guardó silencio y empuñó su mano derecha con rabia, ese leve movimiento fue percibido de inmediato por Fersen.

-¿Qué médico te está atendiendo?- preguntó el conde.

-Ninguno- Oscar se esforzó en continuar mirando por la ventana, no quería que su orgullo la traicionara nuevamente haciéndola hablar cosas del pasado, cosas que se había esforzado en olvidar.

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de tu brazo?- Fersen insistió.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Oscar... déjame ayudarte- trató de acercarse.

-¡Cochero, deténgase!- gritó e intentó ponerse de pie para bajarse del carruaje.

Fersen la tomó de un brazo, tratando de afirmarla al ver que tambaleaba al ponerse de pie de forma tan brusca –Oscar, necesito tu ayuda- susurró mirándola a los ojos -Me preguntaste por qué regresé a Francia, pero no te dije toda la verdad... hay algo que aún me une a este país, algo que siempre me unirá a Josefina.

-No puedo ayudarte... no puedo comprometerme a nada.

En cuanto la berlina se detuvo por completo, la mujer abrió la puerta y salió del carruaje. La copiosa lluvia mojó de inmediato su cabello, con la premura había olvidado su sombrero al interior del coche, pensó durante unos segundos en regresar por él, pero, cuando vio a Fersen abrir la puerta de la berlina para buscarla, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-o-

Parapetada bajo la cornisa de una modesta panadería, se llevó el pañuelo que Fersen le había entregado a la boca y tosió estrepitosamente. Con esfuerzo se enderezó y respiró con dificultad hasta que consiguió llenar sus pulmones del frío aire de otoño. Comenzó a temblar, pues su ropa estaba completamente mojada.

-Te hemos buscado durante horas.

La voz de Alain la sobresaltó, lo miró nerviosa -Nadie te lo pidió- contestó molesta al sentirse emboscada.

-Rosalie está al borde de un ataque de nervios porque aún no llegas- el hombre habló mientras se quitaba la capa para ponerla sobre los delgados hombros de su ex comandante.

Oscar vio que Alain estaba vestido con un uniforme del ejército –¿Aún tienes esperanzas de que algo va a cambiar?- preguntó de forma cruel –Un simple soldado no tiene ninguna injerencia en el futuro de un país… Estarías mejor en el campo, lejos de todo esto…- comenzó a caminar afirmando la enorme capa con su mano izquierda para que no resbalara de sus hombros.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió hoy para que estés tan molesta?- Alain dio un par de zancadas y se ubicó a su lado, al ver que la delgada y alta mujer no contestaba, insistió –¿Fuiste a la tumba de André?... fue el primer lugar en el que te busqué, pero no estabas…

-No lo nombres…- siseó molesta.

Alain la observó apesadumbrado, pues si bien había intentado animarla de alguna forma durante los casi cuatro años transcurridos desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, con tristeza había notado que nada surtía el efecto esperado. Se resignó a permanecer en silencio a su lado y a acompañarla caminando bajo la lluvia hasta el apartamento de Bernard y Rosalie.

-o-

-¡Lady Oscar!- la madre de François se lanzó a sus brazos –¡Pensé que algo terrible le había ocurrido!- comenzó a llorar en su pecho –Tenía tanto miedo de que la encontraran desmayada en algún callejón, asaltada o incluso muerta- se separó de su antigua protectora y se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

-Al parecer estabas esperando que algo malo me ocurriera- contestó la ex militar de forma dura.

-¡Oh, no!- la delicada mujer contestó consternada –¿Por qué dice eso?- la miró sin entender por qué estaba siendo tan cruel con ella.

-¡Puedo aguantar que pagues conmigo tu mal humor, pero no con Rosalie!- Alain interrumpió furioso –¡Ella se desvive por atenderte y tú te comportas como una mal agradecida!

El llanto de François retumbó en el departamento, el niño había despertado debido a los gritos, Rosalie corrió a la habitación para calmar a su hijo.

-No eres quien para darme lecciones- gruñó Oscar mientras se quitaba la mojada capa.

-Bernard sigue afuera buscándote- siseó Alain aun furioso –No hacemos otra cosa que preocuparnos por ti…

-Nadie se los ha pedido- lo cortó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-¡Al menos come algo!... ¡Estoy seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día, estás empeñada en matarte!- gritó descontrolado -¡Con esa actitud sólo ofendes la memoria de André, él dio su vida por la tuya y tú te empeñas en menospreciar su sacrificio al no querer salir adelante!-. Una fuerte bofetada lo hizo callar.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras de él!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Antes de que el teniente pudiera contestar algo, dio media vuelta y entró a su pequeña habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, apoyó la frente contra la áspera madera y empuñó las manos tratando de controlar el llanto que luchaba por salir de su pecho –Perdóneme- susurró con apenas un hilo de voz mientras discretas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

* * *

El **_Pont Neuf_** (en español **Puente Nuevo** ) es, a pesar de su nombre, el puente más antiguo de los que cruzan el Sena a su paso por París.

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuultimo capitulo del año. Aprovecho de desearles lo mejor para el 2018, las mejores vibras, energías y disposición para tomar todo lo que el universo nos envíe.

Parece mentira que en Marzo de este año comencé mi primer fanfic y desde ahí no he parado… es una adicción, así que consientanme como siempre con algún review.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sobrevivir...**

* * *

-¡Ve a mendigar a otra parte, mocosa!

El grito del dueño de la taberna la hizo levantar la vista, pues absorta de todo lo que la rodeaba, había observado el vaso de vino que estaba frente a ella durante interminables minutos. Miró hacia la entrada del tugurio, una chiquilla, que vale decir no representaba más de diez años, trataba de recoger un par de manzanas podridas que habían caído de la falda de su raído vestido.

Apretó con rabia el puño de su mano derecha, respiró profundo y volvió a concentrarse en el oscuro y ácido licor que tenía al frente.

-¡Ya te dije, no puedes estar aquí!

Oscar miró nuevamente hacia la puerta, el tabernero zamarreaba de un brazo a la frágil criatura que no dejaba de llorar mientras suplicaba que la dejara limosnear en el local.

Angustiada se llevó la mano a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, ya no soportaba ver esas escenas a diario. Se concentró en las marcas talladas sobre la cubierta de la mesa. Cuando escuchó que la chiquilla se ofrecía para ir a la bodega con el hombretón a cambio de que la dejara mendigar en ese lugar, no soportó más y se puso de pie.

-¡¿Qué te has imaginado?!- vociferó el hombre –No soy un degenerado- levantó la mano para golpear a la niña que se rehusaba a irse.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- siseó Oscar afirmando el antebrazo del hombre –Ella, ya se va.

-Monsieur, no se deje engañar por las triquiñuelas de esta rapaza… a diario insiste en entrar a la cantina sólo para robarle a los parroquianos- con el brazo que tenía libre tomó del pelo a la muchachita y la zamarreó con fuerza –No es más que una embustera.

Oscar, recurriendo a su formación militar, golpeó con precisión sobre uno de los riñones del hombre, pese a que era un golpe que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo físico, sí un golpe que provocaba una dolorosa afección que duraba varios segundos. Cuando vio que el tabernero se retorcía de dolor, le propinó un puntapié en la parte trasera de la rodilla haciéndolo caer de bruces.

-Te dije que no la tocaras- se inclinó y murmuró con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo mientras apoyaba en la garganta del tabernero un puñal.

-Entendido, monsieur.

-Ciudadano, no lo olvides… todos somos iguales- Oscar se enderezó, guardó la daga y tomó de un brazo a la chiquilla que la miraba sin dejar de sollozar –¿Dónde vives?

-Cerca- se secó la nariz con una de las mangas de su inmundo vestido.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa- la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a caminar.

-No… no- la niña trató de resistirse.

Oscar se detuvo, sacó unas monedas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las puso en la mano de la chiquilla –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Clarice.

-Clarice, te llevaré a tu casa… quiero hablar con tu madre- le ordenó.

La chica asintió sin dejar de llorar.

-o-

Caminaron por callejones sucios y malolientes durante más de una hora. Pese a que hace años había dejado la opulencia de Versalles, no dejaba de impresionarla la miseria en la que vivía el pueblo. Abstraída en sus pensamientos movió la cabeza con pesar, nada había cambiado desde el inicio de la Revolución.

-Llegamos.

La voz de la niña la hizo volver al presente. Miró la choza frente a la cual estaban, no era más que un cuartucho, sin vidrios en las ventanas y con una puerta hecha de irregulares tablones.

–Dile a tu madre que salga… quiero ofrecerle algún tipo de ayuda para que no te obligue a volver al lugar en el que te encontré.

-Ella… no me obliga.

-No es necesario que mientas ni la justifiques- miró a la sucia chiquilla –Eres muy pequeña para trabajar en burdeles, es por eso que te envía a las tabernas.

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron de vergüenza y sus ojos se humedecieron, esa reacción la hizo darse cuenta de que no era necesario que confirmara nada de lo que ella ya sabía.

-Ve por tu madre, la esperaré aquí- insistió, pues sabía que si entraba a esa casa, estaría de inmediato en desventaja y podría ser asaltada por el rufián que seguramente convivía con esa madre desnaturalizada.

Cuando la niña entró en la mugrienta vivienda, apoyó la espalda contra uno de los muros del callejón, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó atenta a cualquier movimiento que se desarrollara al interior de la residencia. Después de unos minutos, una esquelética mujer apareció en el umbral, estaba borracha y apenas vestida con un destartalado camisón de dormir. Sus miradas se encontraron. Oscar puso su mano sobre el puñal que portaba en el cinturón en el momento en que vio odio y resentimiento en los ojos de la matrona. Miró rápidamente hacia los lados: dos hombres la flanqueaban.

-Quiero contratar a su hija como mi sirvienta- habló con seguridad.

-Quítenle todo lo que tenga- murmuró la mujer.

Oscar se adelantó a cualquier movimiento y clavó con fuerza su daga en el pecho del primer hombre que se acercó a ella, en cuanto el jayán cayó al suelo, pasó por encima de él y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las últimas palabras de Alain comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza _"Estás empeñada en matarte"_. Un acceso de tos la hizo detenerse, apoyó la mano en un muro y tosió hasta caer de rodillas –Ponte de pie… debes ponerte de pie- murmuró para sí misma. Antes de que lograra su cometido, una fuerte patada en el estómago la hizo caer violentamente al suelo. El pestilente lodo manchó su rostro.

Levantó las manos para protegerse la cabeza mientras se esforzaba en ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se dobló cuando recibió un puñetazo en las costillas. Un quejido escapó de sus labios. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para defenderse sin conseguir dañar al hombre que no dejaba de golpearla. Las palabras de André retumbaron en su mente " _Una rosa siempre será una rosa"_ , apretó los dientes y maldijo su débil contextura. Un hombre siempre tendría supremacía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el asaltante la tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta. Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la estrelló contra un muro. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-o-

La sensación de una húmeda caricia en su mejilla la hizo abrir los ojos, un perro la estaba lamiendo. No pudo controlar el quejido que escapó de su garganta cuando trató de incorporarse, se llevó de inmediato la mano a un costado, seguramente tenía al menos un par de costillas quebradas. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared más cercana y cerró los ojos concentrándose en respirar profundo, no quería comenzar a toser nuevamente, pues probablemente su atacante la había abandonado pensando que estaba muerta. Tanteó su ropa, los bolsillos estaban rasgados y completamente vacíos.

Después de unos minutos, consiguió ponerse de pie, con la manga de la chaqueta secó su frente, pues el esfuerzo la había hecho sudar profusamente. Comenzó a caminar apoyándose en los muros del callejón, miró el cielo, la luz del atardecer le indicó que eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Nuevamente recordó las palabras de Alain " _Con esa actitud sólo ofendes la memoria de André, él dio su vida por la tuya y tú te empeñas en menospreciar su sacrificio al no querer salir adelante_ ". Pesadas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su ex subordinado tenía razón, llevaba tanto tiempo empeñada en morir que sólo ahora, que casi había perecido, se daba cuenta que André no se merecía eso, él había muerto protegiéndola y ella le estaba pagando despreciando su sacrificio. Con rabia dio un puñetazo en los ladrillos que la cobijaban. Apretó los dientes y aguantó el dolor de sus nudillos rotos, sintió náuseas.

Cuando escuchó que un grupo de hombres se acercaba riendo, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso. Debía salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Mientras se movía con dificultad por las calles, no podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie, estaba segura de que cuando la viera en ese estado se volvería loca de desesperación. Respiró profundo y se concentró en no caer nuevamente al suelo, ya casi llegaba al periódico en donde trabajaba Bernard, estaba segura que a esa hora el periodista aún estaría trabajando y él podía ayudarla.

Se detuvo para descansar justo en el momento en que un borracho era expulsado de una taberna, se hizo a un lado evitando que la golpearan, pues estaba segura que si caía nuevamente, no logaría ponerse de pie otra vez. Sin darse cuenta chocó con una anciana que estaba vendiendo frutas y verduras.

-Perdóneme, por favor- se disculpó.

No pudo evitar mirar dentro de la canasta que la mujer sostenía en sus brazos. La comida estaba prácticamente podrida. Sintió una presión en el pecho, todo lo que había sacrificado no tenía valor alguno, la muerte de André no tenía valor, la gente seguía sufriendo de la misma forma. Lágrimas de rabia y decepción escocieron en sus ojos. Dio media vuelta y continuó caminado hacia el lugar de trabajo del marido de Rosalie.

Un alto hombre que salía del periódico llamó su atención, lo reconoció de inmediato y se acercó.

-Ayúdame- dijo tomándolo de un brazo.

Fersen volteó asustado al escuchar la voz de Oscar, apenas alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se desplomara. Rápidamente la tomó y se acomodó con ella en la entrada del edificio donde trabajaba Bernard. Nervioso comenzó a golpear sus mejillas tratando de reanimarla.

-Oscar... Oscar... Reacciona, por favor- estaba aterrado. Con un pañuelo trató de limpiar la sangre seca que manchaba sus labios y frente. Cuando vio que la otrora comandante abría los ojos, la ayudó a sentarse -Te tiene que revisar un médico…- ella negó con la cabeza -Bernard aún está adentro, te llevaré con él- se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo tomándola de la cintura.

Con la poca lucidez que mantenía, Oscar sopesó las opciones, si bien pedirle ayuda a Bernard era mejor que preocupar a Rosalie, el resultado sería el mismo, la delicada rubia lloraría sin cesar y ella se sentiría miserable por causarle esa aflicción. En cambio Fersen, él le daba lo mismo, sabía que la consideraba como a un congénere y eso le confirió el valor necesario para cambiar de planes.

-No... no quiero que me vean así- se quejó -Llévame a dónde te estas quedando... ayúdame, por favor- comenzó a toser, cada estertor que sacudía su cuerpo, le provocó un asfixiante dolor en el tórax.

-Vamos- el conde pasó uno de los delgados brazos de la mujer sobre sus hombros y la ayudó a caminar hasta la berlina que lo esperaba a algunas cuadras de distancia.

-o-

Fersen subió rápidamente las escaleras de la posada en donde se hospedaba, se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta de su habitación, cuando una de las doncellas del lugar pasó junto a él, abrió sin golpear, pues obviamente sería extraño que estuviera anunciándose en su propia recamara.

-Pedí al posadero que consiguiera un médico a la brevedad posible, le exigí discreción- habló entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias- murmuró Oscar. Gruñó frustrada al no poder desvestirse sola -Tendrás que ayudarme.

-Puedo llamar a una de las mucamas...

-Quedaremos en evidencia, te recuerdo que por algo me metiste a tu habitación a escondidas- lo miró molesta -¿Quieres que toda la posada comience a murmurar acerca de la mujer vestida de hombre que está alojada en la habitación de un extranjero?... Se supone que tú también debes pasar desapercibido- se puso de pie con esfuerzo y desató las cintas de su pantalón -No debería haberte involucrado en esto... te he puesto en peligro, después de lo de Varennes eres alguien odiado por la mayoría de los franceses- se lamentó. Sacudiendo los pies se quitó los zapatos.

Fersen se acercó y en silencio le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, cuando dejó la desgarrada prenda en el suelo se afanó en quitarle con cuidado el chalequin, al momento de desatar el _cravat_ comenzó a reír.

-No entiendo qué es lo divertido- gruñó la ex militar.

-Nunca he desvestido a alguien que vista como varón... y créeme que he desvestido a muchas mujeres- terminó de desatar el nudo -Es casi tan difícil como soltar un _corsé_ quitar un pañuelo desde este ángulo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- contestó parca mientras tironeaba sus pantalones. La prenda quedó arrugada en sus tobillos, salió de ella y se acercó a la tina que estaba al centro del dormitorio –Ahora, puedes darte vuelta... aunque esté llena de lodo, y probablemente excremento, aún tengo dignidad-. Esperó que Fersen hiciera lo que le había pedido y entró a la tina con la blusa aún puesta. Sumergida en el agua caliente dobló las rodillas contra su pecho -Ya puedes ayudarme nuevamente.

El conde se acercó y comenzó a deslizar con cuidado la mojada prenda por la espalda de Oscar, apenas pudo aguantar una exclamación al ver los grandes moretones qué cubrían su nívea piel.

-¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió?... ¿Quién te hizo esto?- dejó caer la prenda al piso y tomó un paño de algodón. Comenzó a limpiar la esquelética espalda de su amiga. Pese a que percibió que Oscar se tensaba ante su contacto, no se detuvo.

-Me asaltaron- miró su arruinado atuendo -Necesitaré ropa limpia.

-Mañana iré a la casa de Rosalie y traeré lo que necesites- se puso de pie y tomó una toalla de lino -Cúbrete, necesito que te reclines en el borde de la bañera para poder lavarte el cabello, lo tienes cubierto de una dudosa sustancia marrón.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

-Ni siquiera pudiste desvestirte sin ayuda- apuntó.

Oscar, dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido llevar la contra, asintió e hizo lo que le indicaba. Apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor que la invadió cuando se movió. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Fersen en su cabeza.

-Deberías ser peluquero...- murmuró.

-Lo consideraré.

Cuando término de enjuagar la rubia y corta cabellera, quitó el exceso de agua con un paño seco. Fijó la vista en la mano derecha de la ex comandante, estaba afirmando con fuerza una toalla sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué hacías en el trabajo de Bernard?- preguntó ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Te buscaba.

-No lo conoces... ¿Cómo diste con él?

-Cuando estábamos en el cementerio lo mencionaste, no me costó demasiado averiguar quién era

-Eres hábil.

-No por nada soy un destacado militar y estadista- sonrió –Y antes que lo digas, tampoco soy modesto ni menos humilde.

-Fue arriesgado... Bernard fue uno de los mayores oradores pro revolucionarios... ¿Te reconoció?

-Sí... pero valió la pena el riesgo, te encontré - puso una sábana en sus hombros -Ponte de pie... en cualquier momento llegará el médico.

Oscar afirmó la tela con ambas manos y se levantó. Aceptó la ayuda de Fersen para salir de la bañera y se sentó en la cama -¿Por qué insistes en buscarme?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije... necesito tu ayuda- caminó hasta el armario y sacó una de sus camisas, la pasó por la cabeza de la mujer -Esto te servirá para dormir.

Oscar asintió y pasó los brazos por la prenda sin soltar la sábana que la cubría.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas lisiada?- miró su brazo derecho -Puedes moverlo.

-Porque no soy capaz de sostener nada... y sin una espada soy una inútil.

Discretos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, Fersen corrió a abrir. Dejó pasar al médico y salió de la habitación para darles privacidad, fue al comedor de la posada para solicitar una botella de vino y copas. Después de un rato, vio que el galeno se acercaba a la recepción en su búsqueda.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó preocupado.

-Es muy valiente... tiene tres costillas fracturadas, varias contusiones en la cabeza, cortes en el rostro y múltiples hematomas.

Fersen asintió apesadumbrado -¿Su brazo?

-Tiene una lesión en los tendones del hombro, probablemente producto de los impactos de bala... vi sus cicatrices.

-¿Qué cuidados requiere para la tisis?

-Su débil estado de salud no ayuda- movió la cabeza -Quizás tendría algún tipo de oportunidad si se cuida, descansa y está tranquila.

El conde escuchó atentamente todas las indicaciones y pagó los honorarios. Tomó la botella de vino junto con las copas y fue a la habitación. Cuando entró, vio a Oscar acostada y dormitando. Se sirvió vino y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

-¿Es por los hijos de ella?- preguntó Oscar abriendo los ojos -¿Quieres sacarlos de Temple?- Fersen asintió sin voltear a mirarla. -Sírveme una copa, me ayudará a dormir... el dolor me está matando- murmuró.

Axel se puso de pie y le extendió lo que pedía -Sólo como anestésico...- advirtió -Debes comenzar a cuidarte.

-Te ayudaré- bebió un largo sorbo, cerró los ojos cuando el cálido líquido se deslizó por su garganta -Necesito hacer algo que valga la pena antes de morir- apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada y trató de dormir.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Pero ya estoy aquí XD.**

 **Y ya saben… lo mismo de siempre… si les gusta dejen un review en mi frasco de propinas ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelaciones...**

* * *

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, al frente, arriba, abajo… eran algunos de los movimientos consecutivos y repetitivos que llevaba días practicando. Cada vez que el metal chocaba con el de su contrincante, la reverberación que tocaba cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su hombro, la hacia sentirse viva. Entrecerrando los párpados apretó la empuñadura de su recientemente adquirida espada y, levantando el acero con agilidad, atacó nuevamente, lanzando un grito que le nació desde las entrañas. Cuando un acceso de tos le recordó la enfermedad que aún se anidaba en su pecho, maldijo y dejó caer el arma al piso sin preocuparse de que su rival no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ni detener su ataque.

-¡Oscar!- gritó Fersen, mezclando el enfado por su descuido y la preocupación de verla doblada mientras tosía. Trató de acercarse, mas ella lo detuvo con el gesto de una mano.

-Sólo necesito un momento- dijo entre resuellos.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-No- irguiendo su elegante estampa después de unos segundos, se estiró las perneras de los pantalones con las palmas. Un extraño movimiento de la tela en la manga de su camisa le llamó la atención, la fina seda estaba rasgada.

-Me exigiste no darte tregua…- trató de justificarse el conde al ver como ella examinaba su vestimenta –Dejaste de defenderte y no alcancé a detener mi ataque…- dio un paso al frente, mas se detuvo al ver que ella se tensaba.

Agradeciendo profundamente que él no la considerara inferior, Oscar alzó levemente las comisuras de sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban. Levantó la mano izquierda y la observó mientras la empuñaba y extendía un par de veces, notó los callos que comenzaban a formarse en la palma. Llevaba semanas practicando con ese brazo, además, se había mandado a forjar una espada con una empuñadura acomodada a sus necesidades y una hoja más liviana a la del arma que tantos años la había acompañado, la misma que perdió frente a la _Bastilla_.

-Estoy bien… no es nada, sólo dañaste mi ropa- se inclinó y recogió la espada. Empuñándola con fuerza la levantó y dejó caer un par de veces, tratando de desentumecer el hombro agotado. Alzó la diestra levemente, en busca de un equilibrio perfecto, y atacó una vez más. Fersen sonrió y contestó el ataque.

La habitación en la cual practicaban, nuevamente se llenó del sonido del acero chocando y los jadeos de cansancio. El ruido del crepitar de la leña dejó de existir en la atmósfera cargada de energía. Cuando el ocaso comenzó a teñir de colores anaranjados y violetas la luz que se colaba por los ventanales, el conde retrocedió y levantó los brazos como señal para detenerse.

-Llevamos horas en esto…- dijo al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa –Estás esforzándote demasiado- se acercó al arcón en donde dejaban las armas y depositó su espada –El médico fue muy claro, un poco de ejercicio te haría bien- enderezó los hombros y movió el cuello –Lo que estás haciendo es agotarte…- ladeó la cabeza y la miró de perfil –Además de agotarme a mí.

-Te quejas como doncella en un baile de verano- contestó Oscar al tiempo que intentaba arreglarse el cabello con la mano derecha, los mechones se le pegaban al rostro y cuello gracias al sudor, bufó impaciente al no poder mover el brazo como quería, pues pese a los ejercicios que realizaba todas las mañanas, su lisiada extremidad apenas había recobrado una movilidad limitada –Además, si quieres mi ayuda, aguanta el precio- sentenció mientras se miraba en el reflejo de la pared que estaba cubierta de espejos, frunció el entrecejo ante su reflejo; el aire limpio, la abundante comida, el poco vino y el ejercicio a diario, la estaban acercando peligrosamente a la imagen de la persona que una vez fue –Te veo en la cena- anunció dejando apoyada su espada en un muro antes de salir del salón.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la solariega casa de campo que Fersen alquilaba, escuchó el típico trajín de los sirvientes recibiendo alguna visita. Dado que el conde únicamente se reunía con gente que aun intentaba restaurar el _ancien régime,_ siempre amparándose en lo oculto de la propiedad, claro está, le restó importancia a la situación y continuó hacia su habitación. Sobre el escritorio estaba la bandeja de correspondencia con un par de sobres. No tuvo necesidad de leerlos para saber de quienes se trataba; seguramente Alain continuaba con su retahíla de reclamos por haber seguido a Fersen en su estúpido plan, porque así lo clasificó cuando se lo comunicó, y Rosalie… indudablemente la dulce Rosalie, continuaba con sus preocupaciones acerca de su salud y bienestar. Pensando en la amorosa mujer que la cuidó en sus momentos mas frágiles, tomó el sobre que a ella correspondía y lo abrió, no pensaba leer la carta, pero al menos ese gesto la hizo sentir menos culpable. Se propuso escribirle durante los próximos días. Acercándose al respaldo de la cama, tiró del cordel que comunicaba la habitación con la sala de los sirvientes. Mientras la mucama acudía a su llamado, se acercó a uno de los ventanales de su habitación para cerrar las cortinas. El cielo se había oscurecido gracias a una espesa capa de nubes.

-Esta noche habrá tormenta- dijo la doncella en cuanto entró, justo después de recibir la autorización para hacerlo.

-Aún estamos en invierno, es lo usual- musitó Oscar con la vista pegada en el exterior. Las noches de tormenta siempre lograban transportarla a los peores momentos de su vida; las imágenes de cuando se le ordenó negarle el acceso a los representantes del pueblo a la asamblea, la noche en que su padre trató de ajusticiarla por su propia mano, ella y Alain depositando el cadáver de André en una iglesia, César abatido bajo una lluvia de balas, el pueblo festejando la ejecución de Luis XVI, portando su cabeza como un frívolo y repugnante trofeo… en todas esas ocasiones, el cielo estuvo gris y copiosas gotas le empaparon hasta el alma.

-¿Desea usted que le prepare un baño?- preguntó la mujer que acostumbraba atenderla.

-Sí, por favor… además, déjeme unas tijeras en el tocador- instruyó.

-o-

Sentándose frente al espejo y envuelta en una toalla de lino, tomó las afiladas hojas; con certeros movimientos recortó la cabellera que ya pasaba sus hombros, dejando las doradas y mojadas hebras apenas rozándole los lóbulos de las orejas. El reflejo le recordó su infancia, cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundo. Al abrir los párpados, se estremeció esperando encontrar tras ella la imagen que a diario la acompañaba en sueños, la mirada se le cristalizó al admitir que aún añoraba ver una cabellera negra como el ébano flanqueándola.

-El conde me pidió le avisara que una visita los acompañará en la cena.

-¿Una visita?- preguntó buscando en el reflejo la imagen de la mujer que estaba ordenando los artículos usados en el baño –Pensé que quien llegó, venía a una de sus reuniones.

-El caballero nunca antes había venido, el conde lo atendió apenas su asistente se lo anunció.

Oscar frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que la mujer no sabía el nombre del convidado, pues sabiendo como era de dada al parloteo, no habría tardado en comentarle lo que supiera. Una vez que estuvo sola en la habitación, se posicionó frente al espejo nuevamente, dejó caer la tela que la envolvía; las costillas ya no se le marcaban como antes y sus extremidades ya no parecían huesos cubiertos de piel. Luego de vestirse con premura, se cepilló el cabello frente a la chimenea hasta que este quedó casi seco, bebió el amargo tónico que el médico le recetó. Sonrió con ironía al pensar en si realmente ese brebaje serviría de algo, ya que si bien las hemorragias se habían detenido, el peso que le aplastaba el pecho continuaba ahí, recordándole de forma latente que su tiempo estaba contado.

Al entrar al comedor, el felino perfil que vislumbró la hizo detenerse en el umbral.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó a modo de saludo al hombre que la observaba impactado -¡¿Por qué está él aquí?!- le exigió a Fersen mirándolo con una rabia que apenas lograba contener -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba aquí?

-Porque es mi casa y yo decido a quien recibo- contestó el conde bebiendo un sorbo de vino –No sabía que te interesaba actuar como la señora de la casa- ironizó.

-No digas estupideces- masculló antes de dirigir su mirada al hombre que permanecía tieso como una escultura –Girodelle, te hice una pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Víctor Clemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella – _Mademoiselle_ , mis plegarias fueron oídas- se inclinó en una elegante reverencia.

Oscar se tensó como una vara y dio un paso hacia atrás –Cenaré en mi habitación- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo sin atender a los gritos de Fersen, que le exigía sentarse con ellos y oír lo que Girodelle tenía que decir, ni a las suplicas de su otrora subalterno, que le rogaba escucharlo.

-o-

Durante horas revolvió las verduras de su plato con el tenedor, tan abstraida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Eso debe estar frío y con mal sabor…- dijo Fersen mientras depositaba en la mesita de la recamara dos botellas de vino y copas.

-¿Me estás levantando el castigo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, pues el conde, aduciendo seguir las ordenes del médico, apenas le permitía beber una copa de vino a la hora de la cena y almuerzo. Copa que por cierto, esa noche, ya había bajado de un trago.

-Ambos merecemos un descanso- sirvió el oscuro licor y le extendió una copa –Es mi ofrenda de paz- murmuró, cuando Oscar la recibió se sentó frente a ella -¿Sabías que eres sumamente difícil de entender?

-Estoy segura de que quieres decir que soy difícil de aguantar, no adornes tus palabras… no eres de los que necesitan sutilezas.

-¿Qué te hizo el pobre de Girodelle para que lo trates de esa forma?- bebió un trago –Ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar…- dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se peinó el cabello con las manos –Hubieras visto como brillaban sus ojos cuando le confirmé que estabas viva y aquí, cuando se dio cuenta de que podría verte.

Oscar se mordió el labio inferior mientras depositaba la vista en el fuego que mantenía caldeada su habitación, permaneció en silencio hasta vaciar la copa.

-Le pidió mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre- sonrió con ironía –Nunca podrás imaginar cuan ridícula que fue toda esa situación- sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente.

-¿Alguna vez dejaste que te explicara por qué hizo eso?

-¡Es obvio el por qué lo hizo!

-¡Perdón, casi olvido que estoy ante la conocedora absoluta de la verdad!- ironizó Fersen, desestimó la dura mirada que ella le lanzó –Ese hombre, al cual te rehusaste a oír, se bebió más de una botella de oporto, celebrando tu vida y llorando la miseria de no poder acercarse a ti- antes de que ella preguntara, aclaró –Le pedí a mi cochero lo llevara a la posada en donde aloja, no lo dejaría cabalgar en las condiciones en las que estaba ni permitiría que se quedara aquí, aún aprecio mi vida- hizo un gesto con la mano, quitando importancia a lo dicho –Oscar… mi querida amiga- hizo el amague de tomar una de sus manos, gesto que ella obviamente rechazó –Girodelle te reconoció en aquel baile- la mujer abrió los ojos hasta que los mismos casi salieron de sus cuencas. Fersen continuó –Él supo que aquella condesa extranjera eras tú, creyó que eso era lo que querías para tu vida, creyó que esa licencia que te concediste, era un acto de rebeldía contra lo que se te había impuesto en la vida… y él quería darte las armas para que hicieras lo que se te viniera en gana, pensó que pidiendo tu mano y sacándote del yugo de tu padre, podrías ser quien tú quisieras. Independiente que fuera con una espada o con un vestido. Quería darte libertad, no tenía idea de que ese vestido tenía que ver conmigo- notó que ella iba a hablar, alzó una mano haciéndola callar -Tampoco se lo dije, no te preocupes.

Impactada con esa revelación, mas no dispuesta a admitirlo, golpeteó con los dedos la cubierta de la mesa mientras el conde servía más vino. Después de beber un sorbo, cerró los ojos y se masajeó la frente. _"¿Por qué todo el pasado me acosa nuevamente? ¿Por qué no puedo concretar lo que deseo sin más?"_ pensó abrumada.

-Deberías oírlo, deberías escucharlo aunque sea una vez.

La voz de Fersen la hizo abrir lo ojos.

-Que yo sepa, nadie te ha nombrado mi consejero- suspiró con fuerza –Ya no tiene sentido oírlo… lo mejor es que Girodelle avance con su vida- lo miró con tristeza –Es más, ni siquiera sé que hace en Francia, en cualquier momento lo ajusticiarán por pertenecer a una familia noble- alzó una ceja -Y como te gusta tanto andar aconsejando a la gente, debiste haberle dicho eso, que superara el pasado y se marchara del país, es un hombre joven y sano, aún puede rehacer su vida, para él no es tarde.

-Se quedó por ti, por tu recuerdo.

-Estupidez, eso es lo que lo hizo permanecer aquí… una estupidez- se puso de pie y continuó bebiendo frente al fuego.

-¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello nuevamente?- preguntó el conde cuando la vio peinárselo con los dedos.

-Me estorbaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste la primera vez?

-Ya te lo dije, no creo que tu memoria esté fallando.

-Lo que sé, es que no me dijiste la verdad.

-¿Ahora eres mi confesor?- rió con ironía.

-Soy tu amigo, el único moralmente imposibilitado para cuestionarte.

Oscar caminó de regreso a la mesa y sirvió más vino en la copa que nuevamente estaba vacía, movió la botella recién desocupada. Fersen comenzó a destapar la segunda. Bebiendo el oscuro líquido se acercó a una de las ventanas y observó la lluvia caer durante largos minutos.

-Pese a ser criada como un hombre, hay ciertas…- levantó la vista al cielo y pensó en la palabra adecuada -Hay situaciones que no se pueden manejar y que siempre me recordaron mi real naturaleza- bebió nuevamente –Cuando recuperé la conciencia después de la toma de la _Bastilla_ , esperé durante días se hiciera un milagro… durante semanas esperé que Dios me hubiera concedido la gracia de retener algo de André a mi lado- dio media vuelta y miró a Fersen a los ojos -¿Puedes imaginarme ansiando esperar un hijo?- trató de sonreír, pero sólo silenciosas lágrimas brotaron –El día que la naturaleza me demostró que nada de lo deseado me estaba destinado, fue cuando me corté el cabello, ese día asumí el destino que siempre se me forjó, ese día dejé de soñar.

Fersen guardó silencio, y no porque no quisiera hablar, pues simplemente no podía hacerlo. Un apretado nudo se había instalado en su garganta.

-Supongo que fue lo mejor- Oscar habló después de unos minutos y se secó las mejillas con un brusco gesto –Jamás podría ser madre… pues no sólo mi cuerpo es yermo, mi alma también lo es.

-No es tarde…- balbuceó Fersen –Nunca es tarde.

-¿Acaso tú contraerás matrimonio algún día? ¿Te enamorarás nuevamente? ¿Eres capaz de amar a alguien más con la misma intensidad con la que la amaste a ella?

El conde no contestó.

-Es tarde, mañana quisiera practicar temprano si no te molesta- se sirvió más vino, caminó hacia a puerta y la abrió -Buenas noches- esperó en ese lugar a que él saliera.

Fersen se puso de pie, antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo frente a ella.

-Aunque intentes ocultarlo u olvidarlo, sigues siendo una mujer… una hermosa mujer- le tocó una hebra de cabello con la punta del dedo. Continuó caminando, no obstante se detuvo en el pasillo -Le pedí ayuda a Girodelle- no necesitó voltear para darse cuenta de que Oscar bullía como un volcán en erupción -Durante la tarde de mañana, se reunirá con nosotros- anunció marchándose a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Qué vergüenza! Hace más de un año que no tocaba este fic! Me golpeo en las mejillas y me lanzaré desde un décimo piso (Como el Espinita, las chilenas me entenderán XDD). Mil disculpas! Pero entre terminar "Los Juegos de la Vida" y seguir con "Isabelle"... se me pasaron los meses como en un pestañeo!. Además, este fic, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es muy diferente a los otros fics que he desarrollado, tengo que estar en un modo anímico bien especial para "meterle mano"... p**_ _ **ero bueno, quien mucho explica, se complica. Así que me limitaré a dar las gracias a quienes se animaron a leer este cápitulo pese a que lo actualicé después de años luz.**_

 _ **Y lo mismo de siempre… por cada review, mi tarrito de propinas se llena, yo me pongo muy feliz y mi gatita interior ronronea _.**_

* * *

 _A continuación, la información de historia que tanto me gusta (Y que espero ustedes también disfruten)_

 _ **Acien Régime**_ _: "Antiguo Régimen", fue el termino que los revolucionarios franceses utilizaban para designar peyorativamente al sistema de gobierno anterioro a la Revolución Francesa,_ _y que se aplicó también al resto de las monarquías europeas cuyo régimen era similar. El término opuesto a este fue el de Nuevo Regimen (en España, Régimen Liberal). Puede aplicarse también como equivalente a una época que, prácticamente, coincidiría con lo que se conoce como Edad Moderna._

 _Aunque su utilización es contemporánea a la Revolución, la mayor responsabilidad de su fijación en el ámbito literario le pertenece a Alexis de Tocqueville, autor del ensayo El Antiguo Régimen y la Revolución. En ese texto indica precisamente que «la Revolución francesa bautizó lo que abolía» («la Révolution française a baptisé ce qu'elle a aboli»); Tocqueville opuso confusamente este concepto al periodo medieval, oposición que se hizo común en la historiografía durante los siglos XIX y primera mitad del XX y que historiadores posteriores han discutido, especialmente François Furet._

 _Desde el punto de vista de los reaccionarios enemigos de la revolución, el término Antiguo Régimen fue reivindicado con un punto de nostalgia, siguiendo el tópico literario del "paraíso perdido" (o el mariqueño «cualquiera tiempo pasado fue mejor»). Talleyrand llegó a decir que «los que no conocieron el Antiguo Régimen nunca podrán saber lo que era la dulzura del vivir» («ceux qui n'ont pas connu l'Ancien Régime ne pourront jamais savoir ce qu'était la douceur de vivre»)._


	6. Chapter 6

**La verdad…**

* * *

Uno de los últimos días del mes de marzo de 1794, después de la medianoche y con el viento típico del ocaso de invierno arreciando sin clemencia, ráfagas hiriendo las mejillas y agitando los bordes de las gruesas capas que protegían a quienes estaban ocultos entre las sombras de la _Rue des Fontaines_. Oscar, Fersen y Girodelle, permanecían en silencio, atentos a cada movimiento que se desarrollaba en el edificio ubicado frente a sus ojos. _Temple*_ erigiéndose ante ellos de forma siniestra e infranqueable.

-La vigilancia ha disminuido…- murmuró Girodelle. De inmediato, y sin necesidad de que Oscar volteara a mirarlo, supo debido a la tensión de sus hombros que ella quería más detalles. Apenas controló la sonrisa que bailó en la comisura de sus labios al percatarse que, pese al paso del tiempo, aun podía leer sus gestos como si de él mismo se tratara. Recomponiéndose de inmediato, pues no pretendía exponer ninguno de sus sentimientos en esos momentos, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando –Antes de que trasladaran a su majestad a _La Conciergerie*_ , el cambio de turno de los guardias era más numeroso y seguido…- calló unos segundos al sentir como el aire se tensaba debido a sus palabras, evitando mirar a Fersen, que en ese instante oscureció su semblante, respiró profundo y continuó –Muchas veces estuve aquí, solicité en innumerables ocasiones me permitieran ver a su excelencia…

-Y todas tus solicitudes, fueron rechazadas- interrumpió Fersen en un amargo murmullo, pues pese a su lejanía, conocía perfectamente las condiciones en las cuales estuvo recluida la mujer a quien juró amar hasta su último respiro.

Oscar permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, recordando de inmediato, y ciertamente con un dolor punzante en el pecho, el momento en el que presenció como la cabeza de María Antonieta era exhibida al público. Porque sí, ese día había estado entre la multitud, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y los puños apretados, maldiciendo a su mala estrella por no poder hacer nada por ella. Esforzándose ocultar muy profundo los terribles recuerdos que amenazaban su concentración, entrecerró los párpados, deshizo el nudo que le apretaba la garganta y murmuró:

–Podemos deshacernos de los guardias sin problemas… ninguno de esos militares tiene nuestra formación, estoy segura.

-No es una misión suicida- la interrumpió Fersen –No nos enfrentaremos de forma directa, eso sería una estupidez…

-Una estupidez es continuar siendo espectadores, esos niños están sufriendo.

-Acaso crees que no lo sé- replicó con los dientes apretados.

-No es eso lo que estoy diciendo- rebatió Oscar mirándolo a los ojos –No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he pronunciado.

-Oscar… prometí cuidar de ellos y eso haré- dijo con la mirada cargada de severidad –Pero eso no significa que me arriesgaré a perecer en el intento, ¿De qué serviría que falleciéramos en estos momentos?- se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras respiraba profundo –Sin nosotros perecerán, ese será el destino que tendrán.

La aludida lo miró por largos y tortuosos segundos antes de contestar.

-Una promesa sin cumplir, no es mejor que una mentira.

-Te aconsejo no tomar ese camino- dijo molesto –En estos momentos, mi orgullo está superando con creces a mi paciencia… Esta misión fue ideada por mí y soy quien tomará las decisiones más importantes. Soy plenamente consciente de que prácticamente supliqué por tu ayuda debido a tus múltiples habilidades, pero, ten en claro, que no me subyugaré a tus órdenes… somos amigos, somos iguales, así que no me hables con esa superioridad, porque nunca he estado bajo tu mando y, ciertamente, tampoco lo estaré en el futuro.

Antes de que Oscar pudiera replicar, algo que obviamente caldearía más los ánimos, Girodelle se animó a interrumpir.

-Estoy seguro de que hay una manera de no exponernos de forma innecesaria y además, actuar con rapidez- dijo con voz firme y tranquila. Sus acompañantes lo observaron de inmediato –Vamos a mi residencia, les explicaré el plan que he estado analizando.

-Ya tenemos un plan- replicó Oscar levantando el mentón.

-Mi querido Víctor, agradezco tu gentileza… No obstante Oscar tiene razón, llevamos meses analizando todos los pormenores...

-Y aún no logran ponerse de acuerdo- rebatió Girodelle con una encantadora sonrisa –Creo que un tercer participante en la discusión, podrá zanjar más de una diferencia- comenzó a caminar –Acompáñenme, por favor. Pese a los tiempos actuales, aún conservo una excelente colección de vinos- agregó sin voltear.

Fersen asintió ante una desconcertada Oscar, al notar que ella seguía obstinadamente en su sitio, guiñó un ojo y le susurró al oído –No podemos negar que tiene un buen punto… deja de subestimarlo y recuerda que llegó a ostentar tu mismo cargo…

-Sólo porque renuncié y lo recomendé como mi reemplazo- esquivó el gesto de Fersen, quien intentó colocarle una mano en la espalda para que comenzara a caminar a su lado -Puedo caminar sola.

-Lo sé… pero es tanto más entretenido hacerte enfadar, tratarte como a una damisela en apuros es algo que me llena de adrenalina, es como estar en un duelo… pues sé que en cualquier momento me puedes matar- río con suavidad y se acercó nuevamente a su oído -Girodelle siempre ha sido brillante, deja de esforzarte en encontrarle defectos… de hecho, es el mejor en este particular trío- encogió los hombros con desparpajo y apuró sus pasos.

Oscar, quedando un tanto rezagada, continuó caminando mientras observaba a los hombres que estaban unos pasos más adelante. Jamás había imaginado estar en esa situación y mucho menos, con ellos como única compañía. ¡Cuánto había cambiado su vida en tan pocos años! Sintiendo que le picaba la garganta debido al frío de la noche, rápidamente sacó un pañuelo y se cubrió la boca, apenas logró ahogar un acceso de tos. De inmediato notó que Girodelle se detuvo, mas se tranquilizó al también percatarse que Fersen lo instaba a continuar caminando. Preocupada revisó la fina tela del pañuelo, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no era tiempo de recaer; respiró aliviada al ver que no había secreciones de ningún tipo, sólo tenía frío. Apuró el tranco y subió al modesto carruaje en el que ya estaban instalados sus acompañantes, en cuanto se sentó, Girodelle le extendió los guantes que había olvidado sobre una de las butacas, le agradeció con un gesto.

Casi en los limites de la ciudad, pero en dirección opuesta a Versalles, una solitaria casona los recibió en uno de los pocos lugares que parecía no haber sido arrasado por la miseria y odio. Al descender de la berlina, Girodelle los guió hacia una entrada trasera.

-Es la única propiedad que conservé- comentó destrabando un par de candados –El resto de mis bienes, en cuanto mi familia salió de país, obviamente, los cedí al nuevo régimen- iluminó rápidamente la habitación encendiendo un candelabro –Pese a que algunos de nuestros antiguos sirvientes decidieron continuar acompañándome, mis días son bastante tranquilos y alejados de los problemas… intentamos no llamar la atención- se adentró por un pasillo, deteniéndose cuando una anciana salió a su encuentro, abrigada con un grueso chal y una cofia cubriendo su encanecido cabello –Vuelve a la cama… yo atenderé a mis invitados- murmuró con cariño a la mujer.

-Pero, señorito…

-Nana… ya no soy tu señorito- con un toque en el brazo la animó a marcharse –Ve, no me contradigas, la noche está fría.

La mujer asintió y desapareció entre las sombras, tal y como había aparecido. Silenciosamente.

Oscar apretó los puños, pues la imagen le fue dolorosamente familiar. ¿Cuántas veces su nana había aparecido de la misma forma en la casa de sus padres...? la respuesta era simple, toda su vida. De inmediato, ese recuerdo la transportó a aquella época, ella y André llegando de madrugada después de alguna misión o turno en la guardia. André… _"¿Por qué no deja de atormentarme su recuerdo? ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda pensar en él sin tanto dolor? ¿Cuándo podré recordarlo con sólo amor y no llena de remordimientos? ¿Cuándo podré por fin recordar los buenos momentos sin la sombra de los errores o la desgracia?"_. Salió del trance al llegar a una acogedora habitación, en silencio esperó junto a Fersen que Girodelle encendiera la chimenea, no sin sorprenderse con la habilidad de su antiguo subalterno, pues siempre lo había imaginado como alguien acostumbrado a ser atendido en todo aspecto. Cuando el fuego comenzó a crepitar acogedoramente, Víctor acercó un canapé al hogar.

-Oscar, siéntate aquí por favor- la miró sin una pizca de lástima, aunque sí lleno de preocupación -Enseguida traeré algo de beber.

Ella asintió y, sin desabrigarse, se acomodó en el mullido asiento. Girodelle desapareció rápidamente mientras Fersen, por su parte, se quitó la capa y comenzó a vagar por la habitación, observando despreocupadamente la decoración de muebles y paredes.

-Podrías encender algún otro candil- calló al escuchar un ruido metálico chocando contra el piso –O ir a ayudarlo.

-No soy el anfitrión- contestó Fersen encogiendo los hombros –Y, ciertamente, aún soy un conde… no acostumbro participar en ese tipo de labores- apuntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Tu altanería es capaz de opacar todas tus virtudes.

-Vaya… pensé que jamás admitirías mis virtudes- guiñó un ojo e inclinándose, arregló un par de leños con el atizador –Así, se consumen de forma mas lenta y el calor no disminuye- explicó sonriendo –No voy a ayudarlo, porque ya está lo suficientemente nervioso para que además, lo ridiculice- murmuró con un hilo de voz –Deja de dar órdenes… ¿No te agota estar siempre pendiente de lo que hay que hacer?

-No… soy así y no lo puedo evitar- murmuró fijando la vista en la hoguera. Después de unos segundos habló sin voltear a mirarlo -¿Sabes por qué Girodelle no fue ajusticiado ni juzgado?... siempre pensé que huyó, pues no lo vi en ninguna ejecución.

-¿Esperabas verlo?

-No… ansiaba no verlo- se quitó los guantes y acercó las manos a las llamas –Han sido demasiadas las muertes, tanta sangre derramada, tanto dolor…- cerró los ojos unos momentos –Tantas familias destruidas…- abrió los párpados –La mayoría de la gente que conocí en Versalles desapareció bajo la guillotina o en medio de la noche… pensé que Girodelle era uno de los que lograron huir.

-No fue necesario- dijo Víctor ingresando al saloncito, en las manos portando una bandeja con vino, carne, pan y queso. Después de depositar la bandeja sobre una mesa, sacó copas de un elegante mueble; mientras servía el vino que, al descorcharlo, soltó un agradable y frutoso aroma, continuó hablando –No haber obedecido la orden de desalojar con violencia la asamblea aquella noche… me posicionó en la memoria de gente que ahora es muy importante- dijo midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, pues no era necesario recordarle a Oscar las verdaderas razones de su actuar aquel día.

-Así que te convertiste en un partidario de la revolución- Fersen recibió su copa e hizo un gesto de brindis antes de beber.

-Más bien me convertí en un aliado del pueblo- aclaró Girodelle mientras cortaba carne y la dejaba dispuesta sobre un delicado platillo de plata, el cual tomó y acercó a Oscar. Al notar que ella dudaba, sonrió e insistió–Es asado frío… siempre fue tu preferido... lo comías en palacio o estando en campaña- ella, un tanto incomoda, tomó el tenedor que también le ofreció y pinchó un trozo.

-Está delicioso- dijo después de tragar. Dio un largo sorbo al vino y posó nuevamente la vista en el fuego. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, hizo oídos sordos a la conversación de Fersen y Girodelle acerca del excelente brebaje. No obstante, después de unos minutos, no aguantó más y volteó hacia sus acompañantes, hablando sin que le importara interrumpir -¿Por qué permaneces aquí?... es demasiado peligroso, tu familia está a buen resguardo en el extranjero… deberías reunirte con ellos, estás pasando calamidades y carencias por nada- al notar que el otrora conde palidecía levemente, aclaró –Es decir, no eres partidario de la revolución, nunca lo fuiste… y… por Dios, te pueden ajusticiar en cualquier momento, los ánimos son volubles y la gente en el poder es completamente inestable…

-Soy bastante adulto como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones- contestó Girodelle fijando su felina mirada en ella –Y tú…

Oscar tensó levemente los hombros al percatarse de la confianza con que le hablaba, pues poco quedaba de quien recordaba.

-¿Por qué continúas en París? tu supuesta muerte te da la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer sin riesgo. Es más… ¿Por qué continuas en Francia?... sin André, sin carrera, sin tu familia ¿Qué es lo que te ata aquí?

-Mi padre aún vive.

-Pero no lo has visto desde el 12 de julio de 1789- la miró a los ojos, ambos ignorando a Fersen que, sirviéndose una nueva copa, se alejaba hacia un extremo de la habitación, fingiendo observar una pintura de frutas y jarrones retratados.

-Visitarlo lo pondría en peligro…

-No es así, eres una mártir de la revolución, por ti él continúa vivo… al igual que yo.

-Girodelle…- masculló Oscar con los dientes apretados –Te estás inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

-Él sabe cada vez que vas al banco a retirar dinero de tus ahorros, es gracias a él que el empleado que siempre te atiende no dice nada de tu paradero o existencia, gracias al dinero que tu padre le paga mes a mes a ese hombre, nadie te busca.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de eso?- contestó molesta, mas no alterada –He visto a mi padre observarme desde las sombras, sé lo que ha hecho por mí… pero también conozco su orgullo, si él no se acerca, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?... Es obvio que no quiere verme, aún no perdona todo lo que hice.

-Es tu padre, no necesitas razones para acercarte a él.

-¿Y por qué tú no sigues a tu madre?- retrucó con virulencia.

-Porque jamás fui amado- contestó Girodelle con sinceridad.

Oscar enmudeció unos segundos, pues jamás habría esperado una respuesta tan brutalmente franca. Extendiendo la copa, esperó a que Girodelle se la rellenara. Al notar que Fersen iba a hablar, dijo sin mirarlo.

-Me siento bien, no necesito que midas lo que bebo.- Él asintió y continuó observando el mismo cuadro. -¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?- preguntó volviéndose hacia Girodelle -¿Mi padre te envió?

-Me dijo que estabas viva hace sólo unos meses… pero no me dio más pistas, jamás te traicionaría.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Vi a Fersen un día y lo seguí… cuando le comenté que estabas viva…

-Le dije que estabas viviendo en mi casa- interrumpió el sueco desde el punto en el cual continuaba de pie, mirando el cuadro.

Oscar observó a Girodelle con cautela, notando por primera vez, ahí, frente al fuego, las delgadas líneas que se habían instalado alrededor de sus ojos, la incipiente barba que le ensombrecía levemente la mandíbula y el maduro brillo de su mirada, brillo que, por cierto, la intimidó con su fuerza. Incómoda y un tanto desconcertada, bajó la vista, posicionándola en las manos que permanecían entrelazadas en forma relajada, pues el antiguo conde se había acuclillado para hablar con ella junto al fuego, apoyando los codos sobre los muslos en una confiada posición. Con la agudeza que la caracterizaba, notó los callos que se habían formado en sus dedos, dándose cuenta que ya no eran las manos de un miembro de la alta nobleza, eran las manos de un hombre curtido, experimentado. Sé preguntó por cuanto había pasado él durante los años transcurridos, aunque de inmediato otra pregunta fue la que reemplazó a la primera _"¿Lo conocí realmente alguna vez?"._

-Tu vida también cambió, tú cambiaste- susurró con la vista pegada en el fuego.

-Todos lo hemos hecho.

-Girodelle…- levantó la mirada y la posicionó nuevamente en el apuesto rostro –Huye, no hay nada que valga la pena en Francia.

-Difiero- contestó sonriendo –Para mí, nada fuera de Francia vale la pena… durante años, viví buscando algo que me ayudara a olvidar, algo que me diera un propósito… y no niego que de cierta forma conseguí avanzar- respiró profundo –Aunque tampoco puedo negar que lo más preciado para mí, estaba perdido… pero ahora- la observó con una intensidad que provocó que Oscar desviara la vista nuevamente –Ahora sí puedo luchar por lo que quiero, ahora no necesito buscar propósitos nuevos, ahora todo ha cambiado.

-Nada ha cambiado- contestó ella volviendo a mirarlo de frente –Todo sigue igual… igual que aquel ocaso a la salida del cuartel de la guardia, igual que aquella noche bajo la lluvia.

-Él ya no está…

Oscar sintió que sus ojos se humedecían sin poder evitarlo, odiándose por esa muestra de debilidad, volteó hacia el fuego y guardó silencio. Al percibir que Girodelle se ponía de pie y caminada hacia la mesa en donde estaba la botella de vino, habló sin saber si lo hacía para ella o alguien más.

-Mi alma está perdida… sólo mi espada ha vuelto a funcionar.

-Mi alma estuvo perdida por años…- murmuró Girodelle -Aunque dado el giro actual de los acontecimientos, prefiero pensar que las cosas no desaparecen, sino que más bien cambian.

-Y la mía se perdió bajo la guillotina- dijo Fersen acercándose, el rostro con un amargo rictus e interrumpiendo de forma brusca y mordaz –Dado que las adorables manzanas del cuadro no me han dado ninguna solución, ¿Podemos enfocarnos en lo que nos ha reunido? Necesito saber cómo estas tres almas perdidas van a rescatar a mi hijo y a su hermana, debemos hacerlo antes de que alguien note que mi heredero, no tiene ni una gota sangre de la casa de los Borbón en sus venas- sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de furia y desesperación -Antes de que lo decapiten por traicionar a la patria de la cual se supone es rey.

Oscar abrió la boca, mas ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Observando a Fersen, la imagen de él y la fallecida reina llenó su mente, ahora todo tenía sentido. Conmovida ante la emocionada mirada del conde, desvió la vista hacia Girodelle; él estaba tan impactado como ella, permaneciendo estático, sosteniendo la botella en el aire y los ojos transformados en verdes ranuras.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo. Ya saben que es bastante diferente a los otros fics que he escrito, así que no me tiren las orejas por lo corto u oscuro del capitulo, por favor jejejejejeje. Como siempre, agradezco cada comentario! se pasan de amorosas y ya saben, si bien me alegran el corazón siguiendo esta historia, el que comenten me alegra el alma!_

 _Aprovecho de agradecer y dar la bienvenida a gold dust gyp **,** wow! nunca pensé que aceptarías mi invitación... y que te gustaría! jejejejeje no he podido contestar tus reviews porque justo estaba metida de cabeza en este capitulo. Leihej, tu petición se cumplió, en menos de un año actualicé jejejeje. SappyWitch , Triny, Pili, Nadia, Zulma, Milly, Mariyana, Josselyn, Milagros, Eö y a todas las amigas Guest, gracias totales por sus comentarios. Lilcala y Denebtenoh, Sandy, Emil, Vicky, Krim, espero verlas nuevamente por acá XD._

 _Les comento que para este capitulo hay una ilustración FE-NO-ME-NAL hecha por Jaze (Mi Zulma querida), si quieren verla, vayan a la pagina en Fcbk "Only D". Es la imagen que promociona el capitulo._

 _Ya no las aburro más, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en Isabelle (Que me meto de cabeza a ese fic nuevamente)_

 _Un abrazo a cada una y... gracias por leer!_

 _PD: No se vayan aún... ya vienen las notas históricas!_

 _* El **Temple** fue una fortaleza medieval de París, situada entre los actuales distritos parisinos III y IV. Célebre por haber servido como prisión de Jacques de Molay, último Gran Maestre de los Templarios. aunque, en este caso, nos interesa por su importancia durante la Revolución Francesa. Fue en esta época que sirvió de prisión a la familia real. Los encarcelados allí, fueron:_

 _-Rey Luis XVI, que fue sacado de allí para ser guillotinado en la Plaza de la Concordia el 21 de enero de 1793._

 _-María Antonieta, enviada de la torre del Temple a La Conciergerie el 1 de agosto de 1793. Guillotinada el 16 de octubre de 1793._

 _-Princesa Isabel Filipina María Helena, quien estuvo durante 21 meses en la torre hasta ser trasladada el 9 de mayo de 1794 a La Conciergerie y ser guillotinada al día siguiente._

 _-Luis XVII, quien según se informa falleció en la torre el 8 de junio de 1795 a la edad de 10 años._

 _-Princesa María Teresa, quien estuvo en la torre tres años y cuatro meses para luego ser enviada al exilio._

 _Con el paso de los años el Temple se convirtió en un lugar de peregrinación para los monárquicos. Deseando destruir este símbolo realista, Napoleón ordenó en 1808 la demolición de la torre (que llevaría dos años). Napoleón III ordenaría la destrucción de la parte restante en los primeros años de la década de 1860._

 _Conservadas tras su destrucción, las puertas pesadas de la Tour Grosse todavía existen y se encuentran guardadas en el Castillo de Vincennes, cuya gran torre del homenaje (atribuida a Raymondo del Templo) se especula fue inspirada por la fortaleza templaria cercana._

 _Nada queda hoy del resto del conjunto arquitectónico del Temple, en su solar se levantan actualmente la fachada norte del ayuntamiento del III distrito de París (que lleva el nombre de Temple), el jardín Square du Temple (1857 ó 1865 según las fuentes), el mercado Carreau du Temple (1863) y una parada de la línea 3 del Metro de París (también con el nombre de Temple)._

 _*La **Conciergerie** (del francés, concierge, conserje) o también, **Palais de la Cité** , es un edificio histórico de París que ocupa el muelle del Reloj, en la Isla de la Cité, en el primer arrondissement. El palacio fue residencia de los reyes de Francia de los siglos X a XIV. Terminó convertido en prisión del Estado en 1392, tras el abandono del palacio por parte de Carlos V y sus sucesores._

 _La prisión ocupaba la planta baja del edificio que bordea el muelle del Reloj y las dos torres. Los pisos superiores estaban reservados para el Parlamento. La Conciergerie designaba, en principio, la vivienda del conserje; después, por extensión, la prisión en la cual él vigilaba a los prisioneros. El conserje tenía a su cargo las llaves del Palacio Real y el alumbrado a base de velas y cirios._

 _La prisión de la Conciergerie estuvo considerada, durante el Terror, como la antecámara de la muerte. Pocos fueron los que salieron libres de la prisión. Entre los que no, la reina María Antonieta, encarcelada aquí en 1793._

 _Después de la Revolución, en el siglo XIX, fueron encarcelados en la Conciergerie varios personajes célebres como: Georges Cadoudal, Michel Ney, el príncipe Napoleón Bonaparte, (futuro Napoleón III), y los anarquistas Felice Orsini y Ravachol._

 _La Conciergerie conservó su función carcelaria durante todo el siglo XIX. El monumento perdió su condición de cárcel en 1914 y fue clasificado como Monument historique, actualmente abierto al público. El nombre de Conciergerie se refiere tanto a la parte en la que se realizaban las detenciones, es decir la cárcel de las mujeres, como al conjunto de las salas góticas: la estancia de los soldados, la Rue de París, el salón de los guardias y las cocinas. De forma que el nombre de Conciergerie designa dos realidades diferentes a lo largo de los siglos, aunque, prácticamente, tiene un origen penitenciario desde su creación._


End file.
